Vampire Rob 1
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Mighty Orbots Halloween fic. Rob Simmons becomes a vampire when he visits a new planet. Can he still be the Orbots' Commander? First version.


**Mighty Orbots: Vampire Rob 1  
Chapter 1: Ichoria  
By: Jo Ann/Dia**

Rob Simmons becomes a vampire when he visits a new planet. Can he still be the Orbots' Commander?

I came up with this idea when I created a Vampire: The Masquerade sheet for Rob, just for fun. Amazing what a role-playing game and some imagination can do.

This is actually the first version of this story that I came up with. Later, I forgot that I did it, and started another one. I'll post that one, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Orbots, _Vampire: The Masquerade_, or Vampire Princess Miyu. I am not making any money off of this fic.

0-0-0

Rob Simmons sat on the windowseat, looking sadly out the window. Outside, people with skin as white as frost roamed the lamp-lit streets. Night never ended on this planet.

Rob reached for the crystal and gold goblet on the nearby table and caught a glimpse of his own, now-white, skin. As so many times as he had before, he regarded his once-pinkish skin quite forlorningly. Then he sighed and picked up the goblet.

Rob no longer avoided drinking the rich, red liquid, which was good, because it was now the _only_ thing he could digest. All other food and drink would now make him sick.

He sipped the drink slowly, thinking about how he came to be in his present situation...

1-1-1 Flashback 1-1-1

Rob Simmons and the Orbots had landed on the new planet, and the team had begun to explore the dark world. They learned very quickly --by talking with the inhabitants-- that the nighttime does not end.

Soon, they were invited for dinner at the house of Raven and Rubi O'Scarlett, prominent persons on the planet. During dinner, Rob noticed that the O'Scarletts ate nothing, but drank a red beverage. When he questioned them about it, they replied that the people of the planet --called Ichoria-- could only drink the special liquid. Raven further explained that the drink normally occurred only naturally at first, but was now widely synthesized.

After dinner, a storm came up. Their hosts insisted that the Orbots Team stay the night in their house. The Orbots were given the room with an electrical generator --the closest they could get to a recharge chamber.

Rob got a beautiful guest room, furnished in red and black, white and gold. After thanking his hosts, Rob went straight to bed, exhausted by the events of the day.

Rob had a very strange dream. He dreamed that a beautiful thirteen year-old girl in a short, white and red kimono entered the room on bare feet. Her left foot was wrapped around with a red ribbon, while another red ribbon was braided through a long side braid of brown hair. She carried a red fan and a bamboo flute.

She spoke softly to him, her voice very high, like a child's. She approached him, telling him that her name was Miyu.

When she was close enough to touch him, she bent toward his neck and opened her mouth. Rob felt the bite, but could not move. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

He never knew when the girl cut her finger and pressed the blood to his lips. He never knew then that he had tasted the red liquid.

0-0-0

The next night, he had awoke to a new kind of hunger.

Raven and Rubi told him that he could not return to Earth --that he _must_ stay on Ichoria, for he was now as they were. The Orbots, stunned, left to bring back Rondu.

So Rob remained in the mansion on Ichoria to wait for their return and to discover the reason why this had happened to him.

1-1-1 End Flashback 1-1-1

_I should have known,_ he thought miserably. _Ichoria. "Ichor" means "blood of the gods", from some mythology._

_I should have _guessed_ that Miyu had changed me into a vampire!_

And it was irreversible. As a vampire, Rob was clinically _dead_! He did not breathe; his heart did not beat. And now, the only thing he could consume was blood.

_Synthetic blood, thank goodness,_ he thought as he sipped the liquid. At first, he had rebelled against the new diet, and tried to starve himself instead. He soon found out that starving a vampire was _not_ a good idea, due to the "blood frenzy" that develops when a vampire goes too long without blood. Rob decided that he had rather drink the blood than risk attacking Rondu --or even Dia, should she also make the trip to Ichoria-- when the Orbots returned with him.

Rob finished off the goblet, then poured another from a crystal and gold decanter that was sitting on the table. The stopper beside it was set with a cut-ruby in the shape of a drop of blood. The whole crystal set was sitting on a silver tray.

"I see that you have grown accustomed to your new source of sustenance," Rubi said as she entered the room.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he answered. At the hurt look she gave him, Rob added gently, "I'm sorry. But I was changed against my will. And what about Dia, the woman I love? Will she _still_ love me, or will she be repulsed by what I've become? There's just so _much_ of my life that I had planned that will never happen now."

"It's not as bad as you might think," she approached him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Love is always possible, even for a vampire. And if _she_ is not changed into a vampire, you and she can still marry and have children. Such offspring of a vampire father and a human --or non-vampire-- mother are called damphirs. And no, the damphirs are not undead. They have many vampire powers, but none of the weaknesses, as they are mortal."

"Then, there's _some_ hope?" he asked. His eyes locked with hers.

"Yes," she smiled, "there is. A good _deal_ of hope." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. Then she left the room to attend to her other duties.

Rob turned back to the window, new thoughts about his undead status.

_Maybe this will work out, after all. I hope..._

* * *

Next: Hope For a Vampire. Now that Rob is a vampire, how will Rondu and Dia take it? 

I'll post the next part when I get it typed up. And yes, the Miyu mentioned in the fic is Vampire Princess Miyu. Her presense in Rob's dream will have an impact on Rob's new vampire state. Even after Halloween, I'll keep working on the fic.


End file.
